


Two little kittens and their first time

by ghosteevee



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Biting and little bit of blood, Cat Hybrids, First Time, M/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, jon has a pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosteevee/pseuds/ghosteevee
Summary: Jon is the younger kitten, he can have the luxury of showing his anxiety and uneasiness. Not Damian. He has to act like the older one, he has to guide him and take care of him.
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Two little kittens and their first time

He doesn't purr too often. It's a little embarrassing. But sometimes, it's just necessary. He gets closer, a lot closer, and begins to purr at just the right frequency.

Soon, Jon's breathing starts to relax. He even purrs back.

"Better?" Damian asks, just to make sure.

Jon nods and gently licks his nose, to show gratitude. 

"I'll go inside, then…" His voice trembles lightly. He may be a lot better at hiding it, but he is nervous too. He has never done this before, after all. 

But Jon is the younger kitten, he can have the luxury of showing his anxiety and uneasiness. Not Damian. He has to act like the older one, he has to guide him and take care of him.

Slowly, he puts his dick inside. He hears Jon let out some tiny moans.

"Mreow…" He can't help it. Jon's cunt is very warm, very tight. It feels even better than he imagined. He looks down to see how Jon is doing.

His face is bright red, and he has small tears in his eyes. But he looks pleased. He doesn't say anything, but his eyes are telling him to keep going, to give him more.

Damian will do that, of course.

He begins moving, slowly, steadily.

Jon holds onto him, and he really doesn't want to, but he ends up biting hard on his shoulder. He hopes Damian will forgive him, but he can’t apologize now. The intrusion coming in and out of his body may be very welcome, but it’s still the first time he feels anything like this, and the pleasure is making his head all fuzzy.

Damian doesn’t care. His own blood dripping won’t stop him. He just wants more of this amazing feeling, he goes faster, barely thinking anymore. 

He won't last much longer. Sure, that’s very fast, but what can you expect from a young kitten that has never had his dick in a pussy before?

Jon's teeth let go of Damian's skin, so Jon can properly moan and ask for more while under him. He was always unsure about letting anyone go inside him, he thought it would be nothing but weird. He was wrong.

Damian holds him tightly, going in and out only a few time mores but he can't keep going anymore. His cum finally coming out. It feels great. He slowly lets go of Jon, taking out his dick and making sure he is laying comfortably.

Damian lays down next to him, trying to breathe properly again. 

Jon looks at the blood on Damian's shoulder, the same blood he is tasting in his mouth. He doesn't like it. "I'm sorry…" He licks it tenderly, trying to make it better.

Damian still doesn't care much. A bite is nothing to him, but he lets him do as he wants. "Did it hurt?"

"Not really." He continues until the bleeding stops. "I love you, D." Jon smiles and clings to Damian's arm. Innocently licking his cheeks, his neck. He got treated so well, it's only right to give him some affection now.

Jon is very warm. Damian isn't used to his arm being trapped, and not being able to move much will be annoying, but he can deal with that.

Quiet meowing and purring are all that can be heard. Jon rests his head on Damian's shoulder, as if he was a pillow. He really is one clingy cat.

"Damian… I want to stay with you…" It truly is embarrassing to say it out loud.

"Of course. I plan to take responsibility." Damian clears his throat, his cheeks turning red. "After all, we are too young right now, but you will eventually give birth to my kittens."

Jon is visibly surprised, and his face quickly turns red too. He had no idea Damian already had such plans. "I… will?"

"You don't want to?"

"I… never thought about it."

Damian's ears twitch. He always assumed Jon wouldn't have a problem with breeding, he even thought he was the kind to get excited about it. "I will take care of you the whole time. I promise to ensure your safety."

Jon thinks he’s acting too serious. It’s not like he can get pregnant yet. Do they really need to talk about this now? "Um… I guess it would be fine, then…"

"Then it's decided." It has always been, really.

"Meow…" It will be fine. He trusts Damian's words, it's just a little scary to think about it.

Damian licks his ears. Jon must be tired, they should rest now. Jon closes his eyes, letting Damian's grooming relax him, and trying to not worry all that much about their small conversation. 

He falls asleep surprisingly quickly, and Damian soon joins him. He did a pretty good job, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldnt help talking about breeding


End file.
